foxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chevy Chase Show
The Chevy Chase Show was a FOX network late night talk show hosted by actor\comedian Chevy Chase that first premiered on September 7, 1993, but after only five weeks on the air, it was cancelled on October 1, 1993. History Creation and Pre-Production Fox originally asked country musician Dolly Parton to host a new late night program (the network's first since 1987's The Late Show Starring Joan Rivers, but Parton turned the network down and suggested Chevy Chase for the job. Chase reportedly signed a $3 million deal with Fox. Days before the show's premiere, the name of the venue where the show was recorded was changed from the Aquarius Theater to the Chevy Chase Theater and Fox spent $1 million in renovations. Formula and Trademarks "The Chevy Chase Show" was one of several talk shows that various networks put on the air after Johnny Carson retired. The show premiered a week after the first "Late Show with David Letterman" and a week prior to the first "Late Night with Conan O'Brien". In keeping with the formula Carson and David Letterman had established, the show featured a house band that Chase called the best band in the world: the Tom Scott-led MBC Orchestra (which would later be called The Hollywood Express). Chase produced the show through his company, Cornelius Productions. The show's set featured a tank with live fish (visible during interviews), basketball hoops, and shelves of toys. The program's lead-in featured a clay-animated Chevy Chase stealing letters from notable Los Angeles landmarks to spell the name of his show. As the credits rolled at the end of each episode, Chase was seen shooting basketballs at an onstage backstop. Reception Television critic Ken Tucker of Entertainment Weekly gave the show an "F", noting that "the audience that fills Hollywood's new Chevy Chase Theatre has steadily turned into the worst-behaved crowd in late-night television; they hoot and yell and cheer over whatever pitiful chatter Chase is attempting to wring out of a luckless guest." Time panned the show: "Nervous and totally at sea, Chase tried everything, succeeded at nothing." The magazine also criticized Chevy Chase for having "recycled old material shamelessly," taking pratfalls and even pleading with the audience to stand up and dance in their seats. Cancellation Advertisers had been promised that "The Chevy Chase Show" would bring between five and six million viewers nightly. By contrast, the "Late Show with David Letterman" guaranteed fewer than four million viewers to their advertisers. The show's actual ratings were much lower, averaging fewer than three million viewers. Fewer than two million people tuned in during the show's final weeks. Lucie Salhany (the then-chairwoman of Fox Broadcasting) announced on October 17, 1993 that the network had decided to cancel the show "in the best interests of both its affiliated stations and its star." Salhany spoke about Chevy Chase's first episodes: "He was very nervous. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing to watch it." Chevy Chase issued a statement regarding the cancellation, in which he called the talk-show format "very constraining" and promoted his upcoming film "Cops and Robbersons". He had never intended the show to be a long-term series even if it had been successful & admitted in an interview that he would "never be tied down for five years interviewing TV personalities." Although Fox dropped "The Chevy Chase Show" after four weeks, it ran for a week after the cancellation announcement. The entire last week was dedicated to making light of the show's "success". Within 48 hours of the final show, workmen had already dismantled and painted over the Chevy Chase Theater's sign. The theater is now known as Nickelodeon on Sunset. Fox ran reruns of "In Living Color" in the former time slot of "The Chevy Chase Show" after the cancellation. In a 2007 interview with Time, Chevy Chase spoke of the show, saying that it was "an entirely different concept than what was pushed on me. I would never do it again. What I wanted had a whole different feel to it, much darker and more improv. But we never got there." In an A&E Biography on Chevy Chase in 2009, he explained that because he had signed a contract with Fox, he was obligated to do the show the way the network wanted. Since "The Chevy Chase Show" left the air, Fox has not attempted to air late-night network programming on weeknights. Category:FOX Shows Category:1990s television shows Category:Talk Shows Category:Late Night